<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Night of Passion by Drakenn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24779350">A Night of Passion</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakenn/pseuds/Drakenn'>Drakenn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Step-Sibling Incest, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:55:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,023</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24779350</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakenn/pseuds/Drakenn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The life of Shadowhunters is not only the fights with demons and other dangers that threaten the world. Oft it's more, much more pleasant and enjoyable for them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Isabelle Lightwood/Jace Wayland</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Night of Passion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jace entered the apartment Izzy somehow, he didn’t bother to learn how, managed to acquire. He didn’t want to ask if she did buy it or if she perhaps was given it by one of her charming, ahh, <em>friends</em>.</p><p> It was a small one and with far less comforts than they had at the Institute. However, there were no nosy older Shadowhunters, no annoying kids, in short nobody could annoy them.</p><p>“I know it’s much less than you expected to see,” Izzy said as she tossed her whip onto a couch placed against one of the windows. Then she turned and smiled. “But it’s mine. Not Clave’s, not Lightwood’s, just mine.”</p><p>Jace smiled and dropped onto the couch before looking at her. “So…, why did you not show it to me before?”</p><p>“There was no need for that.” Izzy paused for a second, a mischievous fire appearing in her eyes. “Besides, I used it for meetings I didn’t want our parents or Alec to know I have.”</p><p>“Ah, those meetings…,” Jace said and fell silent for a second. He was unsure where Izzy was going with this, clearly, she was up to something and he had his own needs, yet her behavior confused him. “Now, since you showed me this apartment, what are you up to?”</p><p>“Well, what do you want to do?” Izzy asked as she stretched showing off all of her lean and hard muscles. The move drew Jace’s attention to her muscled torso and how gorgeous it looked in a slightly too tight of a tank top. Tank top that also had been shredded in several places by a demon so almost all of her right shoulder was visible, along with the bra she wore.</p><p>“Well, I think I’m going to shower.” Jace got up and glanced at himself. He could feel the stink of a demon he had killed and he did not enjoy the smell, not at all. Those creatures were hideous and had no place in the world. “Especially since I can do it before we get back to the Institute and someone asks what did we run into.”</p><p>On Izzy’s lips formed a smirk and Jace could swear that she was up to something. Something he should enjoy very much. Just the question was, what was on her mind.</p><p>“Well, since we’re here and alone,” she said, her voice sultry and seducing. “Can I join you in the shower?”</p><p>Arching an eyebrow Jace looked at her, he never expected her to be that blunt and open with him. Sure, he knew she was, ah, very promiscuous and had a lot of partners, but at the same time, he thought she saw him only as a fellow Shadowhunter and not as a potential lover. He was surprised by the change in her outlook, but he didn’t mind it, not at all.</p><p>“Izzy,” Jace said as he moved closer to her. “I thought you didn’t see me as more than a fellow Shadowhunter.”</p><p>“Well…, yes, I do see you as more, much more.” Izzy whispered, leaning against him and looking into his eyes. “Just the Institute and that bumbling idiot Aldertree make it somewhat problematic for any that associate themselves with you.”</p><p>On Jace’s lips appeared a smile. It made the prospects for the future, much, much more interesting and exciting. He could feel that Izzy staged this and that she wanted some fun with him. Now it seemed as if she was planning that for a long, long, long time and just lacked an excuse to bring him here.</p><p>“So, what do you say about showering together?” Her voice snapped him out of his thoughts and made him focus back on her.</p><p>“I mean…, it’s your place and your shower,” Jace said and shrugged. “I can’t stop you and I won’t mind if you join me in it.”</p><p>Smiling Izzy reached and kissed him gently on the cheek. “Perfect~”</p><p>He gave her a questioning look, at which she only rolled her eyes and walked towards the bathroom. “You coming?”</p><p>Jace hurried after her, still somewhat surprised she was that outgoing and open with him. He loved the new Izzy, but he was still baffled by the change. It seemed that lack of Aldertree, or Maryse and Robert made Izzy so much more interesting and exciting to be around. He needed to admit to himself that this Izzy was Izzy he started to like and appreciate very much.</p><p>Entering into the bathroom without much thinking he tossed his blood and grime stained leather jacket onto the floor. He was glad he finally was free of it and that it wasn’t sticking to his skin. With the jacket out of the way he looked at Izzy who got out of her damaged tank top and bra, letting out her breasts and revealing that massive angelic power rune she somehow managed to draw between them.</p><p>“Stunned? You never saw me naked, did you?”</p><p>Jace shook his head and pulled his t-shirt over the head. Taking a deep breath, he looked away from her, he tried to hide the blush he felt spreading over his cheeks.</p><p>Sure, he saw her naked not once, nor twice, but many times, but then they were more worried about seeing to their wounds or were at the Institute. During each of those times they were training or focused on some task and didn’t have the same kind of an intimacy they had here. In her bathroom. All alone and without any chaperones around to get in the way of their plans.</p><p> He tossed his t-shirt onto the floor, took one more painfully slow, calming breath and then turned to face her.</p><p>“More like I never could get some time without Robert or Maryse or bloody Aldertree breathing down our necks,” Jace admitted shyly.</p><p>“Mhm, I can see that,” Izzy said as she approached him. She placed her hands on his shoulders, then stood up on the tips of her feet, and finally leaned to kiss him.</p><p>He was stunned for a second, this Izzy was Izzy he could appreciate. He smiled at her, kissed her back and moved his hands down her back towards her hips to help her keep the balance. “This is a side of you I never saw… Heck, I never knew you were like this.”</p><p>“I have my sweet, sweet secrets you’re about to learn,” Izzy whispered between one kiss and another. “So many secrets you didn’t know about. Yet you’re about to learn all of them.”</p><p>“I can’t wait until you reveal all you hid from me.” He kissed her more forcefully as he pressed himself against her. “I want to learn all of the things you keep hidden from me… All of the things you know and didn’t share with me.”</p><p>Smiling Izzy freed away from his embrace and started to fiddle with the buckle of her belt. “We will see,” she said as she pulled on it, the belt slowly loosening. “I have oh so many sweet things I might want to show you… Oh, so many…” She slowly pulled down her pants, while licking her lips seductively.</p><p>At the way she licked her lips Jace could feel all of his blood pool in his crotch. Awkwardly he turned away from her and pulled down both his pants and underwear in one go, figuring there was no reason to do it piece by piece. Especially if she was going to be so teasing and infuriatingly annoying.</p><p>Well, she was also stupid hot and attractive, but he was not going to admit that to anybody, but himself. He was above such petty things; she had her huge ego and didn’t need it stroked anymore.</p><p>“Jace Wayland, I never expected you to be so modest and shy.”</p><p>Izzy’s voice was so sultry and seductive. He could feel her devour him with her eyes as she spoke those words… By the Angel, she really was a different person than he was used to knowing.</p><p>“I’m not,” he murmured as he turned around and faced her naked form with all of the angelic runes visible on her pale skin.</p><p>Izzy glanced down, at his crotch, he blushed when she smiled. Then she approached him and placed her hand on his belly. He looked at her and he could see her eyes focus on his.</p><p>“You’re pretty,” she murmured, her breath rushing against his heated skin, sending shivers of excitement down his spine. He felt as if they were about to do something forbidden. “You’re very <em>angelic</em>, in a way I did not expect.”</p><p>Jace hissed as her hand moved down to his crotch and slowly, painfully slowly slid over his cock. “Izzy…”</p><p>“Yes?” she asked in a whisper, her hand moving up and down his cock. She wasn’t stroking him, just toying with him so far. “Do you want anything?”</p><p>“We can have fun.” Jace said, a gasp escaping his lips as she wrapped her hand around his cock and gently squeezed him.</p><p>“Izzy…,” he gasped out. She smiled and then released him.</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“Can we like first shower and stink less of the demon blood and slime?” Jace asked running his hand across her back. “Your whole back is covered in some tar-like slime and I don’t want to touch it more than I need to. Not until you’re less dirty.”</p><p>Izzy hissed as if his words hurt her, her expression quickly morphed into one of anger and frustration. After a second, she smiled and nodded. “Only if you help me wash all of the stuff of my back.”</p><p>Sending one of his charming smiles at Izzy, he walked into the shower and leaned against a wall. “You know me, Izzy. I will.”</p><p>“We will see,” Izzy murmured as she turned on the shower and pulled the curtain close. “So, you first or I?”</p><p>“Ladies first,” Jace smirked, reached for the shower head. “Turn around,” he said with a smirk as she took it from her.</p><p>Izzy rolled her eyes, walked to a corner and then she turned, placing her hands on the wall and slightly spreading her legs.</p><p>“Really?” He asked with an amused roll of his eyes as he started to wash her head, neck and back. Quickly dealing with most of it, he then moved down to her hips and between them. She was dirty there too, but thankfully there was much less demon slime and blood there then elsewhere.</p><p>A smile appeared on Jace’s face as he gently placed his hand between her legs and then carefully moved it over her crotch.</p><p>“Bastard,” Izzy hissed, turning to glare at him. Even with her hair a tangled mess of wet strands covered in suds, she still looked gorgeous… And fierce. “You can have some mercy.”</p><p>Snickering he moved his hand away, instead he focused on her legs. Purposefully he was very careful and very slow with washing them and scrubbing the grime off her skin. Once her legs were clean, Jace gently moved his fingers up her legs, then torso and then towards her head.</p><p>Jace gently tilted her head and with a bright smile Izzy turned and kissed him.</p><p>“Thank you, Jace,” she murmured as she reached for the shower head and washed away the suds from her hair. “Now…, be a good boy and stand still.”</p><p> “Oh, but I will be a good boy,” Jace said with a snicker as he took her place and leaned against the wall.</p><p>Izzy chuckled and then Jace let out a relaxed sigh as felt warm water ran down his back taking with itself the blood, the dirt and the grime stuck to his skin.</p><p>A sigh escaped Jace’s lips as she moved lower, her hand slipped between his legs, touched his balls and then reached to his cock. He was already hard and wanting attention. Izzy grasped him, slowly stroking for few times, then she stopped. A sigh of irritation escaped his mouth as she ignored the raging hardon and moved up his body.</p><p>“You’re a terrible being, Izzy,” Jace grumbled. “Really? You know I’m sensitive and you leave me halfway.”</p><p>“We both know there’s more waiting for us,” Izzy whispered leaning against him. He felt the heated weight of her body press against his own. “I’m just ensuring you’re willing to have fun then.”</p><p>Shaking his head Jace grunted. “You could have tried something else?”</p><p>“Perhaps…”</p><p>In Izzy’s voice there was no sincerity. Jace just rolled his eyes as she moved off his back.</p><p>“Turn around,” she said, there was something to her voice that made Jace wonder if she didn’t have anything mean or very pleasant in mind beyond just washing him.</p><p>Slowly, even very slowly he turned around, shamelessly eyeing her naked form with the perky breasts, flat, lean, full of hard muscles. He could tell that she was aroused, her nipples were hard, there was a slight glean to her eyes, one she always had when she desired something or someone very much.</p><p>“Mhm…, you’re perfect,” Izzy murmured as she traced her finger across the muscles of his torso, down towards his crotch.</p><p>“Focus on washing me.”</p><p>“Oh, sorry…” Izzy said innocently as she resumed stroking him for a moment. Then as he let out a moan, she returned to scrubbing the grime and dirt of his body, completely ignoring that one part he wanted her to focus on.</p><p> “I’m oh so sorry,” she murmured as she briefly stroked him, earning in reward a grunt of appreciation out of his mouth. “I just wanted to clean it.”</p><p>“Yeah, sure…”</p><p>Izzy rolled her eyes, rinsed all of the suds and remains of dirt of him. and then smiled at him. “Then show how you can clean me.”</p><p>Snorting Jace watched Izzy lean against the wall and much to his disappointment she crossed her legs.</p><p>“What?” she asked seeing his hurt expression. “You expected it would be so easy? You gotta try, Jace.”</p><p>Sighing Jace smirked devilishly. He could also play her game, instead of trying to tease her, he just cleaned her off.</p><p>Perhaps accidentally he pointed the shower head at her crotch, once or twice, each time grinning at her moans. He wanted more, much more…</p><p>But if she didn’t want to play along, he was not going to fight her… Not now at least, later? Maybe.</p><p>“I think you’re clean enough,” Jace said, putting the shower head aside and kissing her on her lips. “So, Izzy, what do you say we move to your bedroom?”</p><p>With a smile Izzy gently pushed him away, then her smile turned into an impish smirk as she looked at him. “Well, I think it’s an excellent idea my brave Jace.”</p><p> </p><p>o-0-o</p><p> </p><p>Jace pulled Izzy into a kiss as both of them fell onto the bed. He pulled away for a second to catch a breath, he also looked into her eyes. They were slightly widened and shining with excitement he rarely saw her display. “You’re a different Izzy here, Izzy I love so much.”</p><p>“Oh, I know,” she murmured softly as she reached with her hands to his shoulders and made them roll on the bed. “I plan to make sure you never forget this version of me.” Once she was on top she straddled his hips. Then she placed her hand on his chest and gently pushed him down into the bed. “Jace, we don’t need to hurry.”</p><p>“But Aldertree…”</p><p>“He thinks we’re still on a mission and that we will be at the Institute by tomorrow’s evening at the earliest. I might have lied to him about few things.” Izzy smirked, leaned forward with one of her hands trailing down his body. She then kissed him catching his breath in his throat. At the same time, her hand wrapped around his hardness and slowly started to stroke him. “So, we don’t need to hurry. Not, at all.”</p><p>A muffled sigh of pleasure escaped Jace’s lips as he relaxed on the bed. Izzy’s hand on his cock and her mouth on his were a very pleasant distraction, he wanted this to last for forever. Izzy seemed to read his thought as she stopped stroking him sitting up, yet her hand was still wrapped around him.</p><p>“You’re nice and hard,” she murmured, her hand resuming leisurely sliding up and down his cock. Each of the strokes sending pleasant shivers down his spine and making him moan. “I wonder, do I want to make you come now… or later?”</p><p>Jace let out a grunt, attempting to buck his hips and force her hand to move faster. Izzy just smiled at him and pushed her hand more forcefully against his chest, pushing him back onto the bed.</p><p>“Be a good boy,” she said and rolling her eyes before getting off him and stretching out on the bed.</p><p>A playful idea appeared in Jace’s mind as he crawled on the bed and positioned himself so that his head was resting against Izzy’s hip. He gently traced fingers across her thighs and then crotch. He could feel her shiver under his touch and he only smiled at that.</p><p>“You’re mean…” Izzy breathed out.</p><p>“I’m not,” Jace said with a grin as he collected some of her wetness onto a finger and sucked in cleaning his finger loudly.</p><p>“Yes, you are.”</p><p>After saying those words, she moved on the bed, putting herself close to his crotch. Her hand wrapped around his cock. A startled yelp escaped him as she started to stroke him.</p><p>“Admit it…” Izzy taunted him.</p><p>“Or what?” Jace asked as he let his hand wander closer to her core. He could feel her shuddering and wanting him to drop the teasing, but he was enjoying it way too much. “It’s not like you don’t get what you wanted, do you?”</p><p>Izzy huffed, he glanced at her and he could tell she was unamused by how patient and slow he was. Then some strange light appeared in her eyes as she took his cock into her mouth and gave it a long, slow lick.</p><p>A needy, loud moan escaped Jace’s lips and as a shudder raced down his spine. Izzy finally lost the patience and he couldn’t wait to see what more she could do to his body.</p><p>“You won’t get much more,” she murmured as she pulled him out of her mouth and eyed like some kind of a prize. “Focus on my needs, then you’ll get what you want. Until then? Forget.”</p><p>“Fine,” Jace murmured. He imagined she smiled at those words. She gently lifted one of her legs, allowing him a better access to her.</p><p>Moving closer to her crotch he let his tongue run across her slit. He only stopped for a second at her clit.</p><p>“Hmm, maybe you can take care of my cock,” Jace suggested with a smirk.</p><p>“Only if you take care of my own needs,” Izzy said, then she nodded and gave the head of his cock a needy lick. “I thought you wanted just something more than me blowing you.”</p><p>“I won’t say, no,” Jace said as he started to lap at her juices. “But I didn’t think you would be willing.”</p><p>She hummed quietly for several moments. The humming and the moves of her tongue across his hardness sent wild impulses full of pleasure to his brain. Then she pulled him out and smiled. “Well, I didn’t expect you to be so loving, nice and pleasant.” With her second hand she cupped his balls and then smiled. “Yes, we can do it.”</p><p>Smiling Jace focused on lapping at her pussy, he wanted to see her come before he would move onto something more. She started to squirm as he focused on her pussy, at the same time his hand reached out to her belly and chest. He gently slid his hands up and down, he fondled for a bit with her breasts as he tried to drive her wild.</p><p>“You’re naughty,” Izzy purred, starting to slurp on his cock. “So naughty and dirty, but I love you.”</p><p>Jace grunted his approval, his attention still focused on her pussy and trying to drive her wild. His tongue slid one time too many across her clit and a wild scream of pleasure escaped her throat as her whole body shuddered.</p><p>She pulled his cock out of her mouth as her whole body shuddered. She was panting and in her eyes he could only see wild passion and lust.</p><p>Lust and passion he never saw in her eyes before, wait, he corrected himself. He did see similar lust in her eyes when she was addicted to yin fen, the treacherous drug made out of the vampire venom.</p><p>Once she stopped shuddering, she stretched on the bed, showing off all of her body and letting out a sigh full of lust and content. “I must say, you’re good,” Izzy commented. “Now, if you feel like it…”</p><p>With a grin Jace moved across the bed and then positioned himself between her legs. He rubbed his cock across her pussy to get it covered in her juices and then he slowly pushed it inside. Gasps escaped their lips right as he did it, she felt so good, so hot, so pleasantly wet, so tight.</p><p>“Jace…”</p><p>Izzy’s lustful moan was all he needed. He gently thrust forward until their hips met together, as their bodies connected another gasp left their throats.</p><p>“Izzy…,” Jace panted out leaning forward and kissing her. “I love you.”</p><p>She laughed at this as her hands snaked onto his back and her legs wrapped behind his. “Or is it my body that you love so much?”</p><p>“Both?” he tentatively suggested.</p><p>“That works,” Izzy purred, kissing him softly on the cheek. “I so needed it.”</p><p>Letting out a grunt Jace started to thrust slowly. He wanted to appreciate the moment, the closeness and the intimacy they shared. He knew he would have a hard time getting into bed with Izzy for one more time, he just wanted to enjoy this one chance as much as possible. A soft grunt escaped him and he looked at Izzy, her expression was dreamy, he could see no tensions in her body and expression, a thing he hadn’t seen in a long, long time.</p><p>The life of the Shadowhunters was far from easy or pleasant, each moment was a chance for them to die or be maimed. Any chance not to die and enjoy each other’s presence and the intimacy was a precious one.</p><p>Jace kissed Izzy loving and he could feel himself smile when she smiled. A pleasure filled gasp escaped her mouth as they both neared the impending explosion of pleasure and joy that would come with them coming undone in each other’s embrace. Each of his thrust was more erratic, faster, stronger, more powerful as he felt himself getting closer and closer to his release, a roaring tide of pleasure and fulfillment.</p><p>“Jace…” Izzy gasped out, her long and sharp nails dug into the skin of his back, yet he ignored the pain. “Stay with me, will you?”</p><p>Grunting in exertion Jace nodded, he felt himself smack his hips against Izzy’s as their crotches connected and then he let out a soft gasp as he came, his cum spilling inside of her.</p><p>“I will stay with you,” he murmured gently as he rode out his orgasm. The intensity of the emotions and how exciting they felt made him wonder if the Shadowhunters weren’t supposed to only sleep with other Shadowhunters and not mundanes or Downworlders.</p><p>Izzy gasped, a short, lust-filled moan leaving her mouth as her body shuddered and Jace could feel her clench around his cock. At this she smiled, she just came and by the noises she was making she was quite enjoying the position they both ended in.</p><p>With a grunt he rolled off her and onto the bed. He let out a gasp, exhaustion finally hitting him, the sex and the mission before that caught up to him and he felt his whole body become heavier and more sluggish by the minute.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So far it's just a single chapter. If Muse strikes me again, which is likely, more chapters will be added. Most likely it will include a variety of pairings, m/m, f/m and maybe f/f.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>